El profesor y la alumna
by Ckamilafanstwilight
Summary: Edward Cullen es el profesor de Educacion sexual de Bella. ¿que pasa cuando ella quiere seducirlo?/ ONE-SHOT / PRIMER LEMMON! :D


**El Profesor y la Alumna**

**Edward pov't**

-silencio chicos- dije

Me disponía a hacer mi clase de sexualidad. Hablar con chicos inmaduros, pudorosos y reservados de este tema era un poco vergonzoso, pero tenía que hacerlo, era mi deber

-hoy hablaremos de los métodos anticonceptivos. Uno de ellos es el condón, ¿alguien podría decirme que es y para qué sirve el condón?- pregunte a la clase. Nadie levantaba la mano. Todos se miraban y algunos soltaban risitas nerviosas. Sabía que era solo la vergüenza los que les impedía hablar. Todos aquí sabían que era y para qué servía el condón, es más, casi podía asegurar que casi todos llevaban uno consigo ahora. Estaba a punto de intervenir cuando alguien levanto la mano. Era… Isabella Swan

-muy bien señorita Swan. Dígame por favor, que es el condón y para qué sirve- pregunte mirándola

-el condón es uno de los muchos métodos anticonceptivos que existen. Se trata de una especie de malla de látex que se coloca antes del acto sexual en el pene del hombre. Este sirve para evitar la fecundación y obviamente el embarazo- dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos

Ella era una de las razones por la cual, me gustaba y detestaba hacer esta clase. Verla casi todos los días con esa pequeña falda y esa mirada penetrante… me volvía loco. Desde hacía un tiempo había puesto mi mirada sobre ella y fantaseaba como seria poder recorrer con mis manos cada una de sus partes, poder sentir el sabor de boca, sentir su cuerpo sobre el mío… sacudí la cabeza. Estaba en una clase, con muchos ojos puestos en mi y si me hacia ese pequeño "problemita" no sería capaz de ocultarlo

-muy bien señorita Swan- dije mirándola con una sonrisa- su explicación fue completa- ella solo sonrió y se mordió su labio. Tome aire ¿es que no se daba cuenta de que ese acto que hacía era tan sensual en ella?

-bueno prosigamos- dije después de esa pequeña interrupción-como les estaba contando, existen muchos métodos anticonceptivos…

Seguí con mi clase, pero durante toda esta, no pude despegar los ojos de bella y ella me miraba con sus hermosos ojos.

**Bella Pov't**

-el condón es uno de los muchos métodos anticonceptivos que existen. Se trata de una especie de malla de látex que se coloca antes del acto sexual en el pene del hombre. Este sirve para evitar la fecundación y obviamente el embarazo-dije segura mirando al profesor

Lo quede mirando. No sabía desde cuando, pero me encantaba el señor Cullen… era tan guapo con su cabello cobrizo y esos hermosos ojos verdes. Y la materia que daba no servía mucho para mí concentración. Siempre cuando hablaba de lo que se sentía en el acto sexual, me hacia desear mas tenerlo junto a mí y poder sentir que era tenerlo dentro de mi… me humedecí al instante que pensé eso. Pude ver que el profesor negaba con la cabeza

-muy bien señorita Swan, su explicación fue muy completa- dijo sonriendo. Me mordí el labio. Se veía tan lindo con su sonrisa

Toda la clase paso hablando de los diferentes métodos anticonceptivos, pero nunca despego su mirada de mi y eso me ponía nerviosa ¿me deseaba él a mí como yo a él? Parecía que sí. Todo me lo indicaba. Su forma de sonreír, y había momentos que me quedaba viendo y sentía que me desnudaba con la mirada. Y supe que solo había una forma de ver si eso era mutuo. Lo seduciría y llegaría hasta las últimas instancias con él.

**Edward pov't**

Cuando el timbre marco el fin de la clase, todos los alumnos se pararon y se despedían con un "adiós señor Cullen". Creo que me decían señor Cullen porque tenía autoridad sobre ellos. Perfectamente me podrían decir Edward… no era tan viejo tenía 23 años, solo 6 más que ellos.

El salón estaba vacío o eso creía yo, estaba de espalda borrando el pizarrón cuando una voz me hablo

-señor Cullen ¿le molestaría si me quedo en el aula?- dijo bella

Me di vuelta y la vi sentada en su lugar mirándome directamente a los ojos. Abrió un poco las piernas y las volvió a cruzar. Cuando hiso esto pude ver un poco mas de sus larga y bien torneadas piernas

-ehh… claro. Yo me quedare también-dije sonriendo nerviosamente. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa

Me senté en la mesa del profesor y pude ver que Isabella saco una manzana de su mochila. La quedo viendo y empezó a morderla lentamente mirando fijamente su cuaderno. ¿Me quería matar o qué? Pude sentir el calor inundar mi cuerpo y mi "pequeño problema" se empezó hacer notorio. Me senté incomodo y bella levanto la mirada

-¿algún problema señor Cullen?-pregunto con una mirada extraña

-no… nada- dije. Asintió y volvió a comer de su manzana. Suspire ¿Por qué tenia, justo hoy, quedarse en el aula?

Cuando termino de comer su manzana se paró de su asiento y fue a donde estaba en tacho de la basura. Se quedo parada un poco y pude apreciar más su cuerpo, sus curvas, y sus piernas. Se agacho y… maldición, se les vieron todas sus bragas y un poco de su trasero. Ahora esta sudando. Esto era demasiado para mí. Podría caer en la cárcel por lo que iba a hacer pero no me importaba, tenía que saciar la sed que hace tiempo me embargaba.

**Bella Pov't**

Me pare de mi puesto y fui a votar el resto de la manzana. Decidí que jugaría un poco con el señor Cullen y me agache. Sabía que estaba siendo pervertida y que seguramente se me veía todo. Cuando me estaba parando sentí que alguien me abrazaba por la cintura y me pegaba su boca a mi oído

-esto ya ido demasiado lejos, bella. Ya no aguanto más- temblé ante el tono seductor de su voz, que tenía un matiz autoritario. Me moje enseguida. Me di vuelta y lo quede mirando

-¿Qué es lo que no puedes aguantar?- pregunte entrecortadamente mientras daba besos en mi cuello

No me respondió me tomo de las caderas y me coloco sobre el escritorio del profesor. Abrí las piernas y le rodee la cintura. Pude sentir su erección… se veía por sobre el pantalón

-ahora aprenderás Isabella, que no debiste jugar conmigo- dijo mientras desabotonaba mi camisa. Me estremecí

**Edward pov't**

La coloque sobre la mesa y bote todo lo que había a mi paso, cayeron libros, lápices hojas y en sin fin de cosas más, pero no me importaba. De lo único que era consiente era de que estaba besando a la mujer más hermosa que había visto. Empecé a desabrochar su camisa. En este momento odiaba los botones. Estaba tan ansioso que no podía desabrocharlos. No aguante más y los jale dejando al descubierto sus dos hermosos pechos. Bese su cuello una vez mas mientras bajaba hacia sus pechos, bella gemía casi inaudiblemente mientras se apretaba mas a mí. Solté su sujetador y lamí sus pechos. Eran exquisitos, tenían un sabor extraordinario.

-bella eres hermosa- dije entre beso y beso.

Le tome la rodilla y la apegue más junto a mí. Aun con bragas podía sentir y oler su humedad. Su sexo rosaba el mío y yo estaba a punto de perder el control

**Bella pov't**

Sentirlo tocando mis pechos y acariciando mi cuerpo era una sensación que nunca había experimentado. Tomo un seno con una mano y con su boca empezó a chupar el otro. Gemí y arquee mi espalda. Sentí que se separaba un poco y ataco mi boca con un beso lleno de pasión casi con violencia. Pude sentir una de sus manos tocar mis muslos y mi entre pierna comenzó a palpitar y a humedecerme mas y mas. Me bajo de la mesa y me desabrocho la falda y quede solo con mis bragas. Me comía con la mirada podía sentirlo y de pronto me di cuenta de que llevaba mucha ropa y eso… no era justo

-lleva mucha ropa, señor Cullen… eso no es justo- comencé por desabrocha su camisa lentamente mientras él me besa el cuello. Cuando termine de sircársela lo pude ver. El era hermoso. Su cuerpo estaba muy bien marcado. Me mordí el labio y él me llevo en volandas otra vez hacia su mesa. Me acostó sobre ella y me abrió las piernas.

-ahora aprenderás lo que es sentir, bella- y cuando termino de decir eso pude sentir su dedo dentro de mí. Gemí y arquee mi espalda

-¿se siente bien?- pregunto mientras sus dedos seguían entrando y saliendo de mi

-s-sii- dije gimiendo y moviendo mis caderas para que sus dedos entraran más en mí. Entendió el mensaje y empezó a moverlos más rápido y fuerte, tratando de entrar más en mí. Apreté con las manos la mesa y sentí como algo se apretaba en mi abdomen

-Edward… casi, casi…ahhh- y me corrí de una manera increíble. Edward saco sus dedos de mí y se acerco a mi centro y chupo todo lo que salió dentro de mí

-sabes delicioso- dijo antes de acercarse a besarme- aun no he terminado usted, señorita Swan… todavía quiero sentirla dentro de mi- dijo seductoramente. Solo eso basto y ya estaba húmeda de nuevo. Me agarro de la cintura y me sentó en la mesa. Vi como bajaba sus pantalones y quedaba solo en bóxer y ahí se notaba su enorme erección. Tome el elástico de sus bóxer y empecé a jugar con él.

-¿tienes… un condón?- pregunte mirándolo con la ceja alzada. Vi cuando Edward sonrió y saco de su bolso uno. Se lo coloco rápidamente y me miro con ojos llenos de pasión

-Edward, quiero sentirte ya- dije con los ojos cerrados por la excitación

-me encanta como se escucha mi nombre en tus labios, bella- dijo antes de penetrarme con fuerza. Pude escuchar su grito ahogado y el mío también. Arquee mi espalda y me deje llevar por las sensaciones desconocidas que llenaban mi cuerpo. Edward se movía a un ritmo parejo pero necesitaba más… lo necesitaba más dentro de mi

-Edward… más… más rápido- dije jadeando

Y como si fuera su dueña empezó a penetrarme más fuerte, casi salvajemente. Apreté mis piernas más contra él para sentirlo más dentro de mí. Edward gemía y eso me estaba llevando al borde

-Ed-ward… no puedo, voy a llegar- dije mientras él me penetraba más adentro y más rápido. Cuando sentí que iba a llegar, Edward comenzó a temblar. Estaba llegando. Aguante un poco mas y mis paredes se tensaron y llegue. Edward me penetro un poco más y llego con un gemido que me puso la piel de gallina

-eso… ha sido…- dije entrecortadamente

-fabuloso- termino Edward besándome. Salió lentamente de mí y tuve que reprimir un gemido.

Me baje de la mesa y comencé a vestirme. Sentí en todo momento la vista de Edward en mí y cuando fui a ponerme mi camisa me di cuenta de que no tenia botones. Reí y me coloque solo el sweater del uniforme. Cuando estaba lista me acerque para despedirme y Edward me tomo de la cintura

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- dijo mirándome

-creo que me tendrás que comprar una blusa. La otra… esta toda rasgada- dije fingiendo enojo

-oh… disculpa por eso… pero en ese momento… estaba impaciente- dijo sonriendo

-oh si me di cuenta de eso-dije riendo. Cosa que Edward también hizo

-¿sabes que ya no podre sacarte de mi cabeza, cierto?- dijo serio y mirándome con cariño. Sonreí

-bueno… eso me satisface- me separe de él y fui a buscar mis cosas. Tome un papel y un lápiz y anote mi número de celular y mi dirección. Cuando llegue frente de él, me coloque a centímetros de sus labios y le dije

-si quieres… repetir lo de hoy… solo llámame o ve a mi casa- le di un corto beso en los labios que se transformo en un largo beso. Cuando sonó el timbre me solté a regaña dientes de él y lo mire

-nos vemos señor Cullen- dije con una sonrisa mientras salía del aula con una sonrisa de idiota en mi cara

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Hello people!!!_**

**_aaaaaaaaaah!!! es mi primer Lemmon :$_**

**_nuncka habia escrito algo como esto y no se como quedo :/ quiiero opiniones de todo tipo..._**

**_para saber que tengo que mejorar y esas cosas!!_**

**_tambien pasen por Vision de Amor! actualize 23/09/2009_**

**_aaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!! eso seria wjahjahs bsos_**

**_Ckamila :D!!_**


End file.
